Implications
by Dark Dark n Sunny
Summary: Sasuke stared and stared at her looking at her before saying. "Your hair is messed up, your clothes are wrinkled and disheveled, and your make-up is smeared."... "… uhh." "Are you cheating on me?"


**This is based on a fanfic I read some time ago, so it's not entirely mine.**

***NOT MINE* I kinda don't own Naruto ya know? A guy named Masashi Kishimoto does. Oh and he owns Sakura… and Sasuke.**

"Sakura, what happened to you?"

"Whadda'ya mean?"

Sasuke stared and stared at her looking at her before saying. "Your hair is messed up, your clothes are wrinkled and disheveled, and your make-up is smeared."

"Whoa, dude, hold on a minute, don't talk so much, you might faint."

"Sakura."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" the kunoichi smiled at her boyfriend.

See, things had happened in a very normal(ish) way (according to Sakura). Sasuke had come back after killing Madara-or-Tobi-or-what's-his-face, started opening up a bit, and then things had taken their natural course. Sasuke had started to spend more time with Sakura since Naruto was ALWAYS busy with Hokage training or Hinata, and then he had (awkwardly) "declared his undying love for his beautiful cherry blossom" or so Sakura said.

What could be more normal?

"What happened?" he asked holding the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Oh well… umm… you see… there's this thing…" the pink-haired 17-year-old mumbled.

"What thing?" Sasuke growled.

"… uhh."

"Are you cheating on me?"

Pause. Insert awkward silence.

In about three seconds Sakura was laughing so much she had to clutch her stomach to ease the pain a little. Little tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"You should've totally seen your face. I was just kidding you know? I've been with Ino."

"…asdfg!"

"Not like that you sick bastard. We were having ice cream and talking about how our boyfriends don't pay attention to us."

Sasuke's eye brow arched as he grunted, walking into his small kitchen. Sakura took off her boots and closed the door to his apartment, running after him.

"Hey! Are you mad? Don't be mad! It was a joke for Kami's sake."

Sasuke suddenly stopped making the girl crash onto his back.

"Owwie, my butt." Said girl grumbled form the floor.

"That wasn't funny Sakura." Sasuke mumbled picking his girlfriend up off the floor.

"Aww, were you jealous? Sasuke-kun, are you pouting?" The kunoichi giggled.

He sat her down on the sofa, completely forgetting about the tomato he was about to get, and sat down on the spot next to her. Almost immediately Sakura was sitting on his thighs with her legs on the couch and apologizing at the speed of light.

Her arms were around his neck and Sasuke had that serious _slash _slightly pouty face on.

"Don't be mad Sasuke-kun, I was just playing around."

"Shut up." He said harshly before crashing his mouth on hers.

He could be sweet and pouty one second and the next be totally demanding and lusty the. Yeah, weird, I know.

His arms were now around Sakura's lower back bringing her as close as possible to him. She loved the way his lips seemed to fit with her own and the way he would sometimes pull away to catch his breath a little but would come back for more in an instant. Not to mention, that it was amazing how his spiky hair was impossibly soft and that her hands slid through it with ease when they were lip-locking.

If Sasuke were to say out loud everything he liked about the way Sakura kissed (even though he would never EVER do that), someone would have to shut him up. But his favorite was how she seemed demanding even with the amazing gentleness her mouth moved with his.

After what seemed far too little to both of them, Sakura pulled apart to regain her breath. Her lips were a dark shade of red that contrasted to her teeth in the small smile that lit up her face. Sasuke had on a blank expression but his ears were pink and his eyes hid excitement.

"Man, if that's what I get for getting you to think I was with another guy, what would you do if you thought I'd married someone else?" The girl laughed sinking her head onto her boyfriend's neck.

"Sakura, drop it."

"Mou, why'd you get so ANGRY, though?" said girl asked sitting up to look at her companion in the eye.

This time, he hid his face in the crook of her neck saying, "You are mine."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Which translated means 'Sakura, honey, my darling and only love, never ever leave my side because if you do I shall die of a broken heart.'"

Sasuke replied by biting her neck softly to which Sakura blushed and he almost laughed at her.

"Hey! That HURT Sasuke-kun" she whined pouting.

"Hn. You started it."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Who came in here looking like… you do now?" he smirked

"WELL, you didn't love me enough before I did."

"…"

"Haha I win." She stuck out her tongue at him. "Now, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Well say it!"

"I just showed you, why say it?"

"I'mma go find _Lee-kun_ now." Sakura said getting off the boy's lap.

Sasuke pulled her back down with her back to his chest "No."

"Then say it Sasuke-kun. You never do." She whined like a little girl.

"I love you."

"Really?" she smiled.

"I will not repeat myself." He said placing his chin on her shoulder, his head slightly faced towards her.

"Well I love you too." She said turning her head to the side so her lips met in a chaste kiss with Sasuke.

_Ino, you're a genius._ The kunoichi thought.

…

About an hour later the couple decided they wanted to watch a movie and Sakura forced Sasuke to put on Mean Girls ("Meh, you are annoying Sakura." "That still doesn't explain why you have this movie." "…" "See?" "Good point."). They were comfortably sitting on Sasuke's couch eating popcorn and wrapped in a blanket to keep out the cold from the evening passing.

"But seriously, what WOULD you do?" she asked, a mischievous spark in her eyes, remembering her unanswered question about marrying someone else.

"Want me to show you?" the Uchiha questioned smirking.

The girl blushed furiously and slapped her boyfriend's stomach. "You dirty-minded boy."

"You were the one who implied it, so who has the dirty mind here?"

"WELL… I… YOU… uhh. Gah. FORGET IT!"


End file.
